4 Months
by BlackTwistedTwilight
Summary: When Naomi's family leaves her on a five month vacation, she expects nothing short of hell on earth as her best friend Rin moves in, and the two tackle living on their own for FIVE. WHOLE. MONTHS. What she /didn't/ expect, however, was having six guys show up on her doorstep and demand to stay there for four months. Whoop-dee-doo. Pairings and warnings inside.
1. The Best Day of my Life- Not

**Name: 4 Months**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/OC, Neji/OC, Shikamaru/Temari, Kiba/OC, Sasuke/Sakura**

**Characters: Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Rin(OC), Naomi(OC), Gaara**

**Status: In-Progress- obviously...**

**Warnings: Currently, mild language**

_**ENJOY! Review please!**_

**Chapter One: The Best Day of My Life- Not**

Dear Diary,

Tuesday morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, teenagers were chatting, and I was having the worst day of my entire life. Fifteen years, I've been alive, albeit I can only remember twelve, and never in my life have I had a worse day than today. It's official—Tuesday is my new Monday. Burn in hell, Tuesday. Burn.

It all started this morning.

* * *

A piercing scream cut through the air and my wonderful dreams. My eyes flew open and my hand grabbed for the fencing foil I kept by my bed at all times. On pure reflexes, I flung myself out of my wonderfully warm and toasty bed and ran to the door, just as it was hurled open by none other than my eccentric—bat crazy—sister. The door made contact with my nose, and let me tell you, **not pleasant.** I dropped the sword and clutched my nose. She bounced into the room, still shrilling her head off. Snatching up my free hand, she danced around the room, _still _screaming.

"We won! We won, we won, we won, we won, we won!" she yelled.

"Eh?" I gurgled out, not in the mood for fun and games.

"Did you not hear me? WE WON! OHMIGOSH I'm going to pass out." She swooned, and I was forced to release my poor nose to catch the drama-queen.

"Won, what?" I wheezed; damn allergies, and possibly broken nose.

"We won—ew, what happened to your face?"

My jaw dropped. Of all the things she could have said… "Are you serious?"

"You should get Mom to look at that."

I resisted the urge to strangle her. "I'll make due. What on Earth did you win that you're so happy about?"

She took a deep breath. "We won-" My door flew open again, and this time, my entire family poured in—my mother, my father, and the two brats, excuse me, 'twins.'

My dad spoke first, "Honey, keep calm." Oh Lawdy, last time I heard that, my entire family packed up and moved from Japan to America.

"Okayyy…" I said slowly.

Mom spoke next, "Now Honey, we know this is a big deal and all, and I know you might not be so happy about it." _About what?_

"Happy! So happy! Funnn!" The twins squealed. Now I'm really scared.

"What are you talking about?"

"Goodness! What happened, Sweetie? Your face is a wreck!" My mother cooed, patting my head and poking my nose, much to my distress.

"That's not the point!" I smacked her hand away. Normally I'm not by any means disrespectful, but so far I've been woken up way too early by a delirious sister, and had absolutely no straight answers to any of my questions! I'm gonna be a bit disrespectful!

Mom looked hurt, "Now Dear, just listen, I know this is something new-"

I snapped like a twig.

"WHAT!? WHAT'S A BIG CHANGE? WHAT'S NEW? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!? SOMEBODY GIMME SOME STRAIGHT ANSWERS!" I roared.

My entire family took a step back. My dad was the first to recover, "Why, didn't Fallon tell you? We're-"

* * *

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" My already pounding head was not helped by my dear old best friend, Rin, who had just found out the big news. All color had drained from her face, and she looked like she was about to fall over.

I nodded weakly, "Yeah. Five months."

Rin took several deep breaths, "And where are you going?"

"Japan. Apparently, my moronic family entered a raffle for a five month vacation of a tour of Japan; why I don't know, we lived there for most of my life."

"B-but, you'll miss the rest of school, and summer!"

"I know."

"T-they can't do this! I ain't gonna let them!" Rin jumped across the small locker room and clasped my hands between her large, warm ones.

"I don't have a choice. They're my legal guardians." The whole thing had become a blur—me screaming at my family that I was _not_ going to go, them yelling back that I sure as hell was, me screaming, them screaming, the twins screaming, my sister screaming, the fire alarm screaming (They forgot to turn off the toaster), and so much noise I felt like my head was going to explode.

So I left. I had grabbed up my backpack resting against my wardrobe and bolted, yelling that I would speak to them about this crime later. They had yelled something after me, but I didn't stick around for it. I had stopped off by Rin's aunt's house where Rin lived, and gotten some clothes and breakfast before school.

"Choice? _Choice? __**Choice?**_" Rin shrilled, her voice going impossibly higher than her normally slightly gruff one. "Who gives a rat's behind about choice? You don't wanna go, you can sneak away and stay at my place!"

I laughed bitterly, "Thanks, Rin-Rin, but they're my family, I can't leave them alone, they'd never make it a week, let alone five months." The sad part? It was true…

Rin slunk back down, and hugged me around the knees, wailing, "Naomi, you can't leave meee!"

I patted her head. "It's okay, I'll be back before you know it!"

The door to the locker room shook slightly as someone beat on it with a closed fist. "Oi! Get out! Other people have to change!"

Rin and I picked ourselves up and hurriedly threw our clothes into a duffle bag. We opened the door and people fell through the door. They had been leaning on it.

"Well, that worked," one of them grumbled, rubbing her head. Girls stepped over those on the floor, and shrugged bags off their shoulders. We took that as our queue, and evacuated.

* * *

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do?" Rin said through a mouthful of sandwich. I shook my head. "This is bogus," she grumbled.

I stood up. "I'm going to go get juice." I walked over to the vending machine. Normally, the bright green, yellow and orange machine with bubbles painted on it would be crowded, but not today, which I was grateful for. I scanned down the rows of juices—orange, apple, pineapple, grapefruit, kiwi, papaya (EW), and… lemon? Why not? I fumbled around for my change, and succeeded in dropping it all over the floor. I groaned and crouched down. Scrambling all over, I picked all of them up except a sneaky quarter that had rolled under a table. I crawled over on all fours, actually going under the table. "Ahah! You thought you could escape the Naomi? Think again, you stupid quarter!" I scooted backwards until I got out from underneath the table and froze.

Every single person's eyes were on me. I could have died. Here I am acting like a moron! Crawling under tables? On all fours? For a quarter? And that's when I looked up.

Six guys were sitting at the table: a hyperactive looking blond with bright blue eyes and whisker marks on his round cheeks; a sour faced boy with dark blue hair and obsidian eyes that clashed heavily with his pale skin; a sleeping boy with hair that looked like it could be cousins with a pineapple; a bouncy boy with shaggy brown hair, red triangles on his cheeks under his gleaming eyes, and a tiny dog standing in his lap, eating off his plate; a cold looking boy with ridiculously long brown hair in a loose ponytail—hello! Health hazard!—and clear purple eyes; and a short boy with long, shaggy, gobsmakingly vivid red hair and his eyes closed, head resting on his hand, earbuds in his ears.

My heart could have stopped.

Not only did I make a fool out of myself, but I did it in front of the group of people I really, really, really, **really** shouldn't have. The kings. The jewels of the school.

For a good solid minute I just stayed there, on my hands and knees, staring at them, and them staring back. Finally, the blond spoke, "Didja get it?"

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"The quarter! Did ya get it? It sounded like you did," he responded, a bright, perky smile on his childish face.

I blushed an impossible shade of red, "Uh, yeah, I got it. Sorry 'bout that. I'll just be going now..." I hurriedly scooted backwards.

"Okay! Nice talking to you!" He waved, and I sheepishly picked up a hand to wave back. Big mistake. The second my hand left the gross, hasn't-been-washed-since-1893 floor, my other hand slid, and I face planted into the ground in front of the entire school. Way to go, Naomi! Am I going to get up and start juggling now? Maybe pull a rabbit out of my hat?

The blond—Naruto, if I recall correctly, which I do, perfect memory and all- snorted loudly with laughter, got up, and helped me to my feet. I bowed awkwardly and thanked him, "Uh, arigato."

"Huh?" he seemed confused, and I instantly corrected myself.

"Oh! Um, thank you," I said. The damned quarter was still in my hand, and as I walked back to the stupid vending machine, I felt every pair of eyes on me. Wonderful.

My day so far= Sucky.

Rin skidded to a halt next to me, "What was that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." It was true. My day was rapidly going down the drain. I plugged in the stupid coins and got my gosh danged juice.

As I walked back to my seat, I absentmindedly began flipping the bottle up in the air and catching it by the tip or the very end. Apparently this was 'weird' or something, because everybody was back to staring at me.

I had had enough, "WHAT IS YOU GUY'S PROBLEM? CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME JUICE WITHOUT GETTING STARED AT?" I yelled.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Oh Lawdy. Today was not my day.

I slunk down at my table, and Rin squeezed in beside me, pushing me half-off the chair. "Do you have to sit in my chair?" I grouched.

"I don't think you want anyone else to hear what I'm about to say," she snarked back.

"Touché."

"Yeah. So, here's what I have to say…" she leaned in close to my ear, so that her lips were almost touching my ear. I clenched my juice bottle in anticipation. This couldn't be good. Did someone die? Did I fail something? Am I getting expelled? No, that's stupid. Isn't it? OHMIGOSH, I'm panicking now.

"What!?" I whispered shrilly.

"Well," she breathed in slowly, as did I; the anticipation was killing me! "we had Math homework."

Oh.

That's not so…

Wait.

WHAT!?

"WHAT!?" I screeched in her face, scrabbling for my backpack. I wrenched out my Math book and flipped to the previous lesson. There was nothing marked down for that day! "Are you screwing with me?"

"Nope. Mr. Joan assigned it right after you left the classroom."

That bastard! He's always been out to get me, just because I corrected his math once! Or twice… Or seventeen times…

"Are you serious? There's only five minutes of lunch left! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I frantically searched for pen and paper.

"I forgot, sorry."

"FORGOT?"

"You really need to stop yelling, you're going to draw more attention to us." Like she's one to talk. Rin is one of the most outrageous, talkative, and maniacal people I know.

"Shut up and tell me what problems to do," I snapped.

"Well, there's a bit of a conundrum; do you want me to shut up, or do you want the problems?" she replied sassily, with her hand on her hip—not a good idea, seeming as we were sharing a chair and her elbow dug into my side.

I glared at her, "Do you even know what _conundrum_ means?"

Rin turned red, "Yes! Sort of…"

"You're so lucky you used it in correct context."

"That's not the point! Anyways, it's page 693, one through twenty."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Twenty problems? I'm never going to get them done! Counting in the five minutes of a transition period, I have…" I quickly added numbers in my head, "eight minutes. Wonderful!" I glanced down the paper.

Rin sniggered quietly, and dodged the swipe I made at her head. "Good luck, Nao, Mr. Joan doesn't take lates."

"I'm aware of that. Shush, I can get most of them done."

"Just use the back of the book, it gives step-by-step explanations of the problems and the answers."

I stared at her.

Rin shrugged.

"Is that why you aren't failing Math?"

Rin had the decency to blush. "Maybe."

I shook my head, "Rin-Rin, why don't you let me help you? If you're having trouble, all you need to do is ask-"

Rin stood up so fast the table jerked and my pencil went skidding across the paper. "I don't need help! Just let me do my thing!" She grabbed her tray and walked away.

I slammed my head down on the table. Rin-Rin always had trouble asking for help. That in itself was the one weak point of our steadfast friendship: I am a perfectionist and must have everything perfect and orderly, and Rin-Rin couldn't care less about school; the only reason she hadn't been expelled was that apparently she cheats at math, and she's exceptional at basketball, so the teachers can't fail her; she's their best player. Last I checked she had a C+ in Math, a B- in English, an A+ in PE for obvious reasons, two Cs in History and Science, and a B in Art. Now that I think about it, I should have noticed her Math grade was particularly high…

The lunch lady blew her whistle, and everybody groaned and packed up their boxes.

I sat alone at my table, working on problem six, until the Lunch lady told me rather rudely to scram.

* * *

I danced along the halls, dodging people, finishing up the last problem. I still had two minutes left when I ran into a solid wall of girls. Glancing up, I groaned aloud. A giant group of what must have been thirty girls blocked the way to Math class, and all of them were squirming and clamoring for attention, from… something. I slammed my book shut, and decided to risk it. Tucking my books away, I slunk down, and started crawling between the hordes of people. Nearly made it too.

_Crunch_. Tears sprung to my eyes as some random girl stepped back onto my fingers. _One… Two… Three… Calm down… Deep breaths… Stay calm… Screw this._

"HOLY CRAP!" I sprung up, curling my injured hand in the crook of my arm. The girl who had stepped on my hand turned, her Barbie-doll dyed hair smacked me in the face, overwhelming me with the pungent fake strawberry smell.

She sized me up, looking at my slightly loose blouse, long skirt, and knee-high stockings with my converse. I can explain the outfit—Rin's taller than me—but I can't explain what she said next. Her lips curled up and her eyes narrowed, and I sensed something bad was coming. True enough, "Ew, what an ugly bitch! You'll never be worthy of even a look from my darling."

My eyes popped open, my mouth fell open, and my hand, hurt or not, curled up into a fist. "What'd you say to me?"

"You heard me."

"Are you asking for a smack down?"

"Bring it on, Bi-"

That's as far as she got before I wound up and clocked her, right in her plastic face. She flew backwards, and bowled over several other girls. "Owwwwwiiieee!" she wailed, clutching her rapidly swelling lip. I smiled, shaking out my throbbing hand.

The other girls that I now recognized as fangirls gasped, and as they rushed to help their fallen comrade up, the thing they had been viciously attacking was revealed. Instantly I regretted it.

Backed up against the lockers, looking thoroughly disheveled, was one of the boys I had made a fool out of myself in front of. Neji. Recovering quickly, he straightened himself, and approached me. "Sorry about this," he mumbled.

A thousand theories popped into my head. Just what the hell was he about to do? A movie I had recently watched sprung to mind, where a similar situation had arisen, albeit minus the girl punching the crap out of a fangirl, and the dazzling lead male had actually kissed the girl to get the fangirls off his back. He wouldn't. Right? Ohno, ohno, ohno, ohno! NONONONONONONONONONONO! Sure Neji was gorgeous, wait, what? No! Bad!

Neji leaned in, and I started stuttering uncontrollably. My eyes closed of their own accord, mostly out of terror, but instead of pressure on my mouth, the paper in my hands was wrenched out of them. My eyes snapped open, just in time to see Neji pull out an orange sharpie, and… sign my homework.

Huh.

Well, that happened.

Wait.

A thing about me: I'm a bit slow on the uptake, a disadvantage that came with my memory. Everything I see takes a couple seconds to comprehend.

But when what he just did clicked, oh Lawdy, I exploded. "WHAT THE FRICKING CRAP!? THAT'S MY HOMEWORK YOU- HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" I was beside myself with rage.

"Math," he called back over his shoulder. "Have fun with the fangirls."

There was nothing I could do. There wasn't even close to enough time to even recopy the work down. All I could do was pray that the jerk teacher would take it.

Instantly, I was swarmed by the species that is _Fangirlis-crazytownis_. I shrieked and dropped to the ground again, crawling through the hordes, cursing Neji to hell and back, only to curse him there again. I hate him. I really do.

I made it into the classroom, seconds before the bell rang. Mr. Joan, a weasly looking man with a long, sharp nose, tiny, beady eyes, and rapidly thinning hair looked up from his bright orange book **(A.N If you get the reference, tell me. You will get internet cookies and internet cake, plus a shout out :) )** and shot me a nasty look.

"Cutting it a bit close, Mrs. Swan?" his high, thin, nasally voice squeaked on my ears, and I flinched.

"Yes, sir, sorry." Best way to deal with the beast? Respect. Always respect.

"Take a seat, if you're quite done interrupting my class."

I didn't dare tell him that class hadn't begun yet, and took my seat. "Yes, sir."

"Everybody pull out yesterday's homework," he commanded. Internally, I was weeping.

"Right," I mumbled under my breath, setting the crinkled and signed piece of paper on my desk for him to collect. At least I got the satisfaction of watching him glare at the fact that I had done it anyways, even though he had pulled that sly move.

However, my satisfaction was short lived as soon as he picked up my homework. His brows drew together as he scanned the sloppily written paper and giant, looping signature of Neji Hyuuga.

"Mr. Swan, why is Mr. Hyuuga's signature on your paper, which, I might add, is very poorly done?"

Oh no. "Well, er, you see… He, uh, helped me?"

A thin eyebrow rose. "Of course." His attention directed upwards to Neji sitting with his friends at the back of the classroom, "Mr. Hyuga! Your attention, please."

"Hmm?" Neji was pulled away from his book he was reading and cast his creepy purple gaze upward. "What can I help you with, Mr. Jean? Are you having issues with your computer again? Or have you forgotten your multiples of twelve?"

I snorted suddenly, and clapped a hand over my mouth, but too late.

Mr. Jean glared viciously at Neji, "Well, I was going to ask you to confirm this girl's story that you assisted her with her homework, but I'll have plenty of time to ask you both later, as you'll both be _joining me in detention!_"

My jaw dropped. Detention? Hell, no. I do not get detention! I am a model student! I am an angel! I am… going to be sitting detention with Neji Hyuuga, who got me in this whole freaking mess in the first place. Wonderful. Now I can kill him after school, on my own time.

My day so far: 1,000,000,000% crappy. And that was just the beginning.

But I'm far too ticked off, and my pen's about to run out of ink. So, I'll finish this later.

Yours truly, Naomi Swan

**Hope you liked it, read and enjoy, and tell me what you think! I love reading you guys' thought and opinions, you make me laugh :3 ^.^**


	2. It's All Downhill From Here

**Name: 4 Months**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/OC, Neji/OC, Shikamaru/Temari, Kiba/OC, Sasuke/Sakura**

**Characters: Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Rin(OC), Naomi(OC), Gaara**

**Status: In-Progress**

**Warnings: Currently, mild language**

_**ENJOY! Review please!**_

**It's All Down Hill From Here**

**Not all the story is going to be in diary entries, but it helps to sort out thoughts and such. **

Dear Diary,

Okay, I'm back. I feel decent enough to continue telling you what happened, and I got a new pen. Where was I? Oh, yeah! I was serving detention. With my worst nightmare. Neji What's-his-face.

The rest of my day had gone by somewhat normally, with Rin both completely rubbing it in my face that I had detention, and her being fairly sympathetic that I had to serve it with Neji. Stupid boys.

So there I was, standing in front of my locker, beating my head into it. _Bang. _I hate my life. _Bang. _I hate my life. _Bang. _I hate my life. And repeat. My phone buzzed in my pocket—yes, my skirt had pockets, sue me, the clothes weren't mine—but I blatantly ignored it. I had no time for the boloney my parents were no doubtedly going to come up with as to why I should waste my life and education on a ridiculous trip.

"Hey." I spun around. A bored looking Neji stood in front of me, hands stuffed into his pockets, long hair still in that stupid ponytail. Don't tell anyone, but I kind of wanted to pull it, just to get a reaction from this stoic boy.

"You!" I hissed, ticked out of my mind. "This is your fault!"

He looked unperturbed. "How so?" he drawled.

"You back talked the teacher!"

"And you're the one who lied straight to his face," he retorted, still with absolutely no emotion on his calm, smooth face. I could have punched him, square in the jaw, just for kicks.

"You accused a _math teacher _of not knowing his multiples of twelve! _Twelve!_" I shrieked, flailing my arms in a vain attempt of getting my point across.

"But he doesn't know them."

"… Are you serious?"

"Would I lie?"

"…." And then I did something completely unexpected. I burst out laughing. Not a quiet, sweet kind of laughter that you see pretty actresses do in romances, or even a loud laugh you see funny, boisterous girls do in comedies. This was a gut-wrenching, horrifyingly loud and embarrassing laugh that apparently shocked Neji, as he took two steps back. I was actually crying I was laughing so hard. As I clutched my stomach, tears rolling down my face, I managed to choke out, "I can't believe that! How on earth did he get this job?"

Neji just shot me a weird look—at least it was a start—and shrugged, hands still in his pockets. "Whatever, can we go? I don't want to be late and get another day's worth of detentions."

I stopped laughing, "Wait, you want to go with me?"

He looked at me like I'd just grow an extra head and fully functioning gills. "Do I have a choice? We have detention in the same room."

I flushed. "R-right! I knew that. Just, um, testing you! For… no reason at all apparently."

"You're a strange girl," he muttered.

"Thanks," I said, nose in the air as I started marching off towards the detention room.

"Uh," he started.

I turned, "Yeah?"

"Detention's the other way."

I have a way of screwing up things like that. Try to make a dramatic exit, welp, let's just go the wrong way, why don't we? "I knew that! Gosh, I was just-"

"-Testing me?" he interjected.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact! I wanted to see if you were paying attention!" Please, please just drop it and let me have my dignity, shattered and stepped on as it may be.

The very corners of his mouth twitched in a vague attempt at a smile. He needs to work on that, Diary, he's bloody awful at smiling. At least with my memory I can write down exactly what happened, and not some stupid half-assed recollection. See? It can be useful! What horrible diaries other people must keep! With all their 'feelings,' and 'thoughts. In the words of one of my favorite villains, "Aren't ordinary humans adorable?- James Moriarty" *Cough* Hugetripwithhumilityhere *cough*

"Ok, then," he said, and started of in the other direction, me trailing behind him, too embarrassed to keep up and perchance have to look him in the eye. Not that I wanted to, those eyes were entirely too creepy and, I had just learned this word in a book I read, perspicacious. It means having insight to or understanding of the world.

I started muttering to myself about dictionary definitions, and how some of them were pretty dumb, 'having insight into' my behind, just say 'insightful!'

I bumped into something firm, and realized Neji had stopped dead and I had run into him. "Sorry," I mumbled, still thinking about how perspicacious was an amazing word and its definition was stupid.

"Are you going to come in, or start on the word 'perspiration' next?" **(A.N Yes, I actually got out a dictionary and looked up the word right after Perspicacious in the dictionary. Be proud of me.) **

I was impressed. "I think I'll go in, and face hell." Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe I was wrong about Neji Hyuuga.

愛

I was wrong all right. He was worse than I expected! In the time span of one hour, we got into six verbal fights, eight witty banters, and I punched him in the jaw once. Sadly now I have another detention with the douche-lord, but his face was well worth it.

And now I have to go home and face my family! Desperate times call for desperate measures. I texted Rin 'Code Blue,' and in exactly eight minutes, she arrived, panting.

"Who's dying?" she gasped, her phone still in her hand, her shoes untied, and her hair a mess. I was touched that she valued my safety over her dignity.

"Nobody. Yet."

She gave me a look of understanding. "Ah. Gotta face the parents?"

"Yep."

"Want me there?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay." She grabbed my arm, and tugged me down the street, ignoring my protests that I hadn't gotten my backpack.

By the time she had forcibly dragged me to my own house, I had sworn at her in five different lauguages—French, English, German, Italian, and Japanese.

Thinking back on it, I should have known something was wrong.

My house was quiet and peaceful. It should have been loud and explosive, with the twin demons running around outside shooting each other with BB guns, and hurling paintballs at me. Fallon was always on the front porch with her iPhone in hand, texting some boy. If she wasn't, then she was in her room, texting some boy. Dad worked late, but Mom would typically be on the porch also, knitting in hand, watching Netflix on her iPad.

But now, it was quiet. Entirely too quiet, and it should have been nerve-wracking, but I was grateful enough not to be bombarded with blue, red, and white paint—those twins were suckers, but patriotic suckers—the second I stepped through the gate. Rin, on the other hand, was not.

"Where the heck are your dorky brothers? Are they waiting to ambush me?" Rin wasn't big on my brothers. Rin wasn't really big on anyone except me. Have I told you about Rin yet? Okay, so I just read through my diary, and I haven't much, so here I go.

Rin is fifteen, like me, but she's older by a week. She has seriously stinking long hair, all the way down to her butt, and it's black as night. She has royal blue eyes, and pale skin. She has a funny birthmark next to her nose that I say is shaped like a heart, but she ignores me.

Rin is an interesting character, to say the least. While she's athletic and clever, she has learning disabilities that she won't admit to anyone but me, so she has a really hard time in school. She also has Claustrophobia, and Haphephobia. That's the fear of being touched. She doesn't mind me or her aunt touching her, but that means she doesn't have many friends, and she can only play certain sports. Basketballs' fine, but she doesn't guard well, she's just a shooter. Rin is brilliant at making me laugh, and she's so loyal she would probably die for anyone she cared about. She's wonderful in so many ways. All I have to do is ask, and will do anything for me if she thinks I need it. She does have a violent streak, and is actually a pretty good fighter, as I learned the hard way the one time I ticked her off. She pinned me in six seconds and wouldn't let go until I apologized and recited the alphabet backwards.

Rin is my best friend. She's always been there for me, and though our friendship had been through ups and downs, and sideways and backways, I couldn't ask for a better, more loyal friend. Was that sappy enough for you? I think that was sappy enough. I even tossed a couple cliché lines in there for ya.

So what was I saying before? Oh, yeah! Had to collect myself there for a second, the sappyness got to me. So Rin had come with me to face my parents. I was going to tell them, quite plainly, that I wasn't going. I pulled my key out of my pocket; it was kept there along with my phone for circumstances just like this, in which I don't have my bag. I unlocked the door, giving a good, "I'm hoooome~!" so they wouldn't sic the twins on me.

Silence.

"That's new," Rin commented. I glared at her.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

She jabbed her tongue out at me, and went to the kitchen to raid the fridge. I followed. I got to the fridge first, and noticed a sticky note on our plain, steel refridgerator. Normally Mom kept lists like these in her purse. I ripped it off and read it quickly. I could feel the blood drain out of my face and I sat down quickly on the floor. Rin dashed to my side. "Nao! Nao, are you alright!?" she asked frantically. I shook my head and pushed the note at her.

She took it out of my hand and started reading aloud.

_Dear Nao,_

_We're sorry you had to find this out this way,_

_but you kept ignoring our texts. By now, we're_

_probably on the plane. Apparently, what we weren't_

_told was that the company would come and pick us_

_up for our vacation. They didn't give us enough time to come by _

_and get 're sorry, Sweetie. But it looks like you'll _

_be staying home for this one. It's probably_

_for the best, we know how scared of planes_

_and boats you are. Your dad and I know that you'll be_

_fine on your own, but just in case, here's our number,_

_and there's a supply of money in the silverware drawer. _

_Please call if you need anything, but otherwise, enjoy your freedom!_

_Rin is welcome to stay with you, but __**NO BOYS! **__We'll see you_

_in five months!_

_Love, Mommy and Daddy._

Rin finished reading, her voice trailing off as her jaw fell open. Her fist clenched and the note crunched under the angry gesture. I was close to tears. I mean, I didn't _want _to go, bu that still didn't give them the right t-to _leave_ me! How on earth am I supposed to do this on my own? I'm only fifteen, Diary. I'm a minor! I'm pretty sure what they did was illegal, but it's not like I can do anything! I have to survive on my own, for _five months!_ No. No. I'm not doing this on my own. I have Rin. Rin is my rock. If I have her, I can do this.

I reached for Rin's hand, and she clasped my weak hand in her strong, firm one. "Rin," I asked, "How would you like to live with me for five months?"

A wide grin split Rin's face in two, "Nao," she said, "I'd love to."

So this is my life now, Diary. My name is Naomi Swan. I'm fifteen years old, I have curly brown hair, light blue eyes, and tan skin. I've been told I'm funny, charming, and kind. I know I'm smart, and I'm going to need it. Because guess what, Diary? It's just you, me, and Rin, in this big, big house for five months.

How was I to know how wrong I was?


	3. And They Came A-Knocking on My Door

**Chapter Three. **

**And They Came A-knocking On my Door**

When Naomi woke up the next morning, a sense of overpowering _tiredness _washed over her. She groaned loudly, and rolled out of bed, still cocooned in her blankets and a pillow over her face. She lay like that for a while, until she garnered enough energy to flail out of her warm, cozy, fuzzy, delightful- ehem, uh, her blanket.

She staggered to her feet, nearly tripping over her pajama pants; they were a bit too long, and she kept stepping on the bottoms. A pounding on the door made Naomi wish she had stayed in bed, as now she had to _walk over there_, and that just took too much energy. Turns out she didn't, as her teal door flew open, and she was promptly flattened as her friend tackled her to the ground. "Arghsnsbascasc," she groaned.

"No time for that, Nao!" Rin yelled in her face, "It's morning, and I'm making _waffles_!"

Naomi's eyes popped open, "You're in my kitchen?" she shrieked, tossing Rin off her and dashing out of the room.

"Heeheehee," Rin snickered before following her frantic friend.

When Naomi skidded into her kitchen, she instantly knew she had been set up. Her kitchen was untouched, but the ingredients for waffles were seated on the table. She turned a devilish glare on her innocent looking friend, before sighing, rolling up her sleeves—figuratively, she was wearing a lime green tank top—and grabbing a mixing bowl. "You know, if you put half that wicked cleverness into doing something good, you would have solved world-hunger by now," she muttered, pouring flour, milk, eggs, and sugar into her mixing bowl.

"Yes, yes I should, everyone deserves to taste your waffles, Nao, they're like manna from heaven."

"Aha ha ha. My sides are splitting," Naomi said sarcastically, flicking a dollop of batter at Rin. Rin grinned and wiped her nose, licking it off her finger. "Ew! Rin that's gross! That has raw eggs in it!" Naomi whined.

"Then I shall die happy, for that was truly delicious," Rin said, smiling.

"Shut up and get out of my kitchen, you're disturbing me," Naomi grouched, smacking Rin's leg lightly with a spoon.

"Oh! Oh, the pain! The agony!" Rin said dramatically, falling to the ground and clutching her chest. "My dear friend, come closer, I must tell you something important! Tell," she gasped dramatically, "tell my auntie that 'twas I that accidentally broke her cd player!" And Rin fell limp, a smile fighting it's way onto her face.

"No! No, my darling friend! You mustn't leave!" Naomi grabbed Rin's limp hand. "But I shall do it! In fact I'll do it now." And she pulled out her phone, dialing Rin's aunt's number. Rin cracked open an eye and gasped, this time in actual fear.

"What are you doing? Gimme that phone!" And she made a wild grab for the phone, knocking it out of Naomi's hand and sending it skidding across the floor. The two girls shared a look, and dove for it. Naomi ended up pinned, as usual, with Rin frantically deleting the voice message she had left.

"Now! What do you say?" She asked with a grin, holding Naomi's arm behind her back in a police hold.

"I'm very sorry that I tried to fulfill your dying request," Naomi quipped.

"Okay, now recite the alphabet backwards!" Rin said gleefully.

"If you want waffles, you'll get off me, seeming as they're burning."

Rin flew off Naomi, and Naomi grinned. She hadn't even put them on the griddle yet, but she would never tell Rin that. She shooed her out, tied on an apron, and set to work making six batches of waffles. Rin ate enough for a small army, _and_ their horses.

"Naomi~!" a voice called.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Are you nearly done?"

"Yes, now shush and let me work! Cooking is an art!"

愛

Rin ended up eating five of those six batches of waffles, much to Naomi's chagrin. After they enjoyed a delicious breakfast, and Rin was hyped up on enough sugar to take down an elephant, they changed, grabbed their backpacks, well, Rin's backpack, Naomi's was still at school, and headed out.

愛

"Now what?" Naomi grumbled. When they reached school, the first thing they had done was try to find Naomi's backpack; they checked Lost-and-Found, all her classrooms, the Office, and with the teachers. Nothing. Naomi's backpack was simply gone. Mr. Joan seemed a tad bit too gleeful when he realized that meant she didn't have her homework.

"I don't know." Rin sighed and slid down the wall, sitting with her knees pulled up against her chest.

"At least I didn't have much homework, just Mr. Joan and Mrs. Holly. Mrs. Holly's nice, she'll understand, Mr. Joan however…" she shuddered.

"This is so my fault. I should have let you go back and get your backpack when you wanted to," Rin said forlornly.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll find it." Naomi patted her head. The bell rung, signalling they only had five minutes before doom. Rin got up and hugged Naomi before heading off to her elective—computers.

Naomi groaned. Time to face the music. Just then, something collided with her, almost knocking her over. She staggered a few steps, "Hey! What the heck?"

The boy that had crashed into her turned, "Hey! Sorry there. Did you hear? There's a fight or something!" And he ran off.

Naomi, being a curious person, decided that a tiny peek couldn't hurt, so she ran after him. She ended up in the gym corridor, where she had to fight her way through a crowd that had gathered. "Ouch!" she yelped as somebody stepped on her foot. Deciding this was a bad idea, she turned to go back when she heard something that made her heart drop to her toes.

"Naomi! Help me!"

Naomi spun, and ran through the crowd, shoving people out of the way.

Rin was backed against the wall, three eleventh grade boys in front of her. One was obviously the ringleader, and he had her by the arm, holding it above her head. Normally, Rin would have kicked him in the jaw, but she was petrified with fear. Tears welled up in her eyes, and threatened to spill down her flushed cheeks. He grinned maliciously, giving her arm and yank. She yelped.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Naomi yelled, stalking towards Rin, who looked relieved to see her. Instantly, she was intercepted by the other two.

"Sorry, Doll, but you're just going to have to stay right there," one of them crooned.

"Get out of my way! Release her this instant!" She tried to push past them, but was pushed back, knocking her to the ground.

"Nao!" Rin cried, struggling to get free. The crowd was starting to get uncomfortable now. They had just wanted a fight, but this was not by any means. In fact, some of them were wondering if they should go get a teacher when something rather extraordinary happened.

Naomi felt something brush by her, and before she knew what was happening, both the boys were on the ground, one with a bleeding, obviously broken nose, the other with a solid punch to the gut. A rather short, red-haired boy stood over them, a fist still raised. She could only see the back of him, but she recalled him from the crushingly embarrassing lunch incident. He was the one with the earbuds. She didn't know much about him. He was one of The Kings, and that's about it. Naomi honestly didn't pay much attention to The Kings, and now she was wishing she did.

He slowly walked towards the one boy still standing. To his credit, he didn't run away the second the red-head moved. But that was about it. He dropped Rin, who managed to stay somewhat upright, and backed away very quickly. But too little, too late. The red-head tackled him and practically punched his face in, and if one listened very, very carefully, they just might hear him whisper in a deadly calm, low voice, "This is _my_ territory, and that includes the people in it."

He stood up, blood dripping from his knuckles from the other's mangled face. He cast a glare at the crowd and they evacuated in under twenty seconds. Finally his gaze landed on Naomi, who was still on the ground where she was pushed. She almost gasped. One: his face was flawless, and two: his eyes were a clear teal, and he didn't have pupils. He looked positivly evil, and it didn't help when a sadistic grin pulled his lips away from his sharp, pointed canines. His tongue flicked out and traced his teeth.

Rin pushed away from the wall. Her face was pale as death, and her steps were shaky. Naomi got up quickly and ran towards her, but the red-head got there first. Rin looked up and locked gazes with him. He was close enough to send Rin into a panic attack, but Naomi couldn't do anything but hold her breath. Rin looked at him for a few seconds before reaching out to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and passing out. Naomi almost screamed. "Rin! Rin, Rin, Rin!" She fell to her knees as the red-head brought her to the ground with surprising gentleness seeming as he just took out three guys older than he was in under a minute.

"I'll take her to the Nurse's," he said, his voice calm, smooth, and quiet. It was surprisingly deep for a boy his age… speaking of which, Naomi didn't know how old he was. She didn't have any classes with him, so he was either younger or older, most likely older.

"Why?" she asked. Not that she didn't appreciate his help, but that little display of violence had left her with her doubts.

"Because she won't let go of me," he responded coolly. True enough, Rin had a grip on his black t-shirt and didn't look like she would let go anytime soon.

"Right…." She glared at him suspiciously. "But if she wakes up, you put her down and step away, _fast_, yes?

"Why would I do that?"

_Are all The Kings jerks? _she thought viciously.

"Fine, hand her over."

He looked at her scornfully, and got up, leaving her there; her face was red, and she was furious. The next time she saw him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind, but he did have her best friend, so she'd wait. Plus that tiny fact that he was dangerous was always there… "Wait!" she yelled. He barely even slowed down. "What's your name?"

He cast a look over his shoulder, and she repressed a shudder. That boy was all kinds of creepy. "Gaara," she heard him mutter, and he was gone.

"Thanks, Gaara," she said, "I owe you one." And she too, vanished.

愛

Naomi paced frantically. School was over, and thank God, she had found her backpack outside Mr. Joan's room. The look on his face was priceless when she handed in her homework _on time_. Haha! Take that, Mr. Joan! But now she was waiting for Rin, and it was taking a toll on her sanity.

After about six minutes, Rin came trundling down the stairs, playing on her phone. She cursed loudly and put her phone in her pocket. "Stupid Bird! I hope you die!" _Must be playing Flappy Bird…._

"Rin-Rin! You're okay! How are you?" Naomi pounced her friend.

"Eh? What? I'm totally fine, why would you ask?" she asked confusedly, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, you got into a massive fight?" Naomi said, questioning her friend's sanity.

"No, I didn't. I got into a small argument."

"Yes, you did."

"No. I. Didn't."

"_Yes. You. Did!"_

"You're crazy."

"I'm crazy? You almost got beaten up if not for that weird red-head who intervened and saved your sorry behind!" Naomi spat.

"What red-head?" Rin asked.

"Do you have amnesia or somethin'?" Naomi wondered, feeling her forehead as if that would tell her anything.

"Ok, now you're weirding me out. I remember getting into somewhat of a brawl over some random guy not respecting my personal space, but then it's all black. I just woke up in the nurse's office, and asumed I had a panic attack. What's all this about some red-head? Do we even have any red-heads in this school?"

"That's not the point!" Naomi screeched. She was a loud person at best, and it only got worse when she was aggravated. "The point is… huh. I don't remember. Oh, yeah! You hugged someone. Not only that, but this someone was a _male." _That wasn't even close to the point, but Naomi couldn't remember for the life of her what the point she was trying to make was, so it would have to do.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious," Rin said drily.

"No. I'm serious. Right before you had a panic attack and blacked out, you walked straight up to him and hugged him right around the neck."

"I don't remember…" Rin looked confused, and slightly scared. "What happened after that?"

"Uh… Oh, uh, he took you to the Nurse's right after I threatened him with bodily harm if he did anything to you." She didn't exactly threaten him with _bodily_ harm per say, but it was close enough.

Rin let out a loud laugh and pounded her on the shoulder, "That's my girl!" And there's Rin. Naomi was always jealous of her rebounding abilities.

"Er, right. Can we go home now? I'm hungry, tired, and I want to catch that new anime that's coming on tonight."

"Ooh, new anime? Details!" Rin pestered as the two started walking home.

"I don't know much yet, but I hear it's rating are amazing! And the lead male is heard to be quite the looker…."

愛

Naomi groaned and fell face forward onto her bed. Her cereal was stale, she was still achingly tired, and the new anime was a bitter disappointment. Sure, the male was indeed a hottie, but the voice acting was crappy, the plot was sour, and the female lead was _unbearable_. After twenty minutes, Naomi had wanted to sock her in the face. Maybe a shower would help. Yes, yes. Showers were amazing.

She peeled herself from the warm embrace of her bed, and crawled on hands and knees to her bathroom. She didn't bother closing the door; Rin was at her aunt's house getting her stuff, and Naomi really didn't care either way.

She oozed her way to one of the cabinets, opened it, and pulled out her favorite candle. It was a light teal with purple streaks, and it smelled like happiness (Actually it smelled like the ocean). She struck a match and lit it, and the smell quickly permeated the room. She filled the bath, and flung some bath salts into the water. She stripped and sunk into the water, sighing happily. Yes, this was exactly what she needed. She closed her eyes and lowered herself so that just her nose and eyes could be seen over the water's surface. The bath salts had turned the water a light blue, and it was oh, so relaxing.

A crash shook her from what she realized was a light sleep. She was horrified: she could have drowned! That's it, no more late nights. Naomi flew from the tub and threw a warm fluffy towel around herself. She grabbed up her phone and texted Rin.

_To: Rin_

_Rin! Are you in my house?_

Seconds later she received her reply.

_To: Nao_

_No why? im on my way back i'll be thr in lke, 5 mins. _

_U need sumthing?_

Typically, her horrifying grammar would have appalled Naomi, but her current situation was worse.

_To: Rin_

_There is somebody in my house! Code Red! Code freaking Red!_

_I'm in my bathroom, climb in the window._

_To: Nao_

_On my way stay thr dont move! Im running, 2 mins_

_To: Rin_

_I don't intend to be moving!_

Naomi threw her phone down and tucked up into a little ball, tucking her towel closer around her. She was genuinely frightened: of course this would happen the day after her parents left! Why the heck not?

True to her word, exactly two minutes later, Rin was scrambling in the window. Her hair was a mess—it was filled with twigs and leaves- and one of her shoes was untied. Her clothes were torn up. She looked like she had been attacked by a bush, and lost. "Are you okay?" she gasped, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes, but I'm scared."

"Are you positive there is somebody in the house?" Rin questioned.

At that precise moment, another crash floated up to them, followed by several loud swears. "Ouch! Holy mother of Mary! What the-"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure."

Rin pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. She gave their emergency and their location, and hung up, her face grim. "They're going to be here in about fifteen minutes, all their officers are at another sight, apparently a store's being held up."

"Fifteen minutes? Oh gosh, we could be dead by then!" Naomi was fighting very hard to keep calm. Bullies? No problem? Heights? No worries? Spiders? Love em'! Any other rational fear? Naomi laughs in your general direction! Robbers? Aw, hell no!

"Shush, it's okay, we'll just climb out the window." Rin walked over to the window, and tugged on it. Much to her surprise, she couldn't get it open. "Nao, help me, the window's stuck." Together they both heaved, but the window just wouldn't open. "Okay. Now you may panic."

Naomi started hyperventilating.

Yet another crash came from downstairs, this time accompanied by a loud argument. "What the hell's wrong with you? Stop busting up her house, you moron!"

"It's not my fault Akamaru won't sit still!"

"Yes, it is! Control your dog, Mutt!"

"Shut up!"

_Control your dog? _Naomi though, _Akamaru? No way… _She stood up, Rin looking at her like she was absolutely insane.

"Excuse me for a moment," she muttered, and flung open the door.

"Nao! What the heck are you doing? Robbers! Death! Sit tight, the police'll be here in like, thirteen minutes!"

"Hmm, it seems like you don't understand. Come with me. But first, can I borrow your sweatshirt?" Rin handed over the sweatshirt without a fight; it was too hot for it anyways. Naomi dropped the towel and pulled on the sweatshirt. Thankfully, it was long, reaching her upper thighs.

She marched out of the room, keeping one hand on the bottom of the sweatshirt to make sure it didn't ride up. Rin followed uncertainly.

Naomi stalked down the stairs, and made a sharp left, heading for the living room. She put on hand on the doorknob, and turned to Rin, "And this is why I'm not scared anymore." She flung open the door with a bang, stepped inside and yelled, "HEY! WHAT'RE YOU MORONS DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" and vanished inside the room. With a yelp, Rin dove after her. She didn't want her to die alone. Her jaw dropped.

Seated in the room, sprawled across various pieces of furniture, were none other than The Kings. They turned at the loud commotion, and grinned. A furious, half-naked girl, and her violent best friend. What a reception!

"Hey, Nao," the peppy blond, Naruto, called, "We're here to make good on that favor you owe us."


End file.
